Vampire incoherency
by kaiistar
Summary: Edward and Jasper's coupling drives Emmett and Carlisle to couple. This is Carlisle's experence of vampire incoherency, for long after they finished.


Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight

This is a one-shot for one Ms. Sonya Brady

She's asked for a Carlisle Emmett story… so here it is love!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I was sitting in my office listening to Emmett trying to play is game. Jasper's gift had gotten out of control and I had lost the fight against it, also losing my focus on my charts from the hospital. Emmett was fighting hard to concentrate on his game, and seemed to be winning.

Being alive for eternity can make you kind of bored, especially in the bed. The girls were all gone hunting for the day, and we boys were left alone. Edward and Jasper were down stairs watching TV when suddenly they turned and started kissing. Clothes were being shucked before they were even up the stairs. It's been three hours and this is round 4 for them.

Emmett's sudden snarl brought be back to the present and I heard as he leapt from the couch and outside into a tree. I flitted out the window and looked around for him. Edward and Jasper almost always got so pre-occupied with each other that they failed to notice one of us enter the room to watch. I spotted the branch Emmett was perched on and I watched as he palmed his exposed member. Emmett was large, even for a vampire. He was beautiful as the moonlight glittered off his skin, and his muscles bunched to keep him balanced on the branch while he was in pleasure. Jasper's gift was amazing when you were having sex with him but he was usually able to keep it in control except when with Edward. They were also a couple, but Alice and Bella were their wives. We all had another we loved. But not like those two. They were worse than Edward and Bella after Renesme was born, or Emmett and Rose.

I jumped up onto the branch behind Emmett and watched them. Jasper had Edward tied to the bed, his cock inside of Edward, as Edward sucked off a vibrator. It was erotic watching those two. They were almost always rough and the dominance that the meek Jasper exuded with the normally dominant Edward was the hottest thing I've even seen. After a few moments of watching the two, I gripped Emmett's shoulder and spun him to face me. I latched my lips to his as I pushed him backwards onto the branch. I landed between his legs and we both groaned our erections ground together. Emmett spun us off the branch and he stayed attached to my lips as we fell the 3 stories to the ground. He handed on top of me and I arched into him as our combined weight and force from meeting the ground smashed his hips into mine. The sound that came from my throat could only be described as a whimper-scream but primal. Edward and Jasper got silent for a moment and Emmett ground into me hard causing another like sound to escape my lips as Emmett moaned above me.

"Sounds like those two are at it" Jasper muttered to Edward in the back ground.

"Yea… you should hear what Emmett's got planned for Carlisle" Edward snickered.

Emmett leaned forward and licked up my neck, back down the side and then latched his teeth in my neck. I shrieked in pain and then pleasure as I came all over the inside of my pants. Emmett sat up onto the balls of him feet and shredded my clothes, then his own.

Edward opened his window and chucked something out to Emmett who caught it. The sound of a flat plastic cap told me it was lube. Emmett squeezed some onto his hand and then slipped two fingers inside of me. I moaned and wiggled my hips a little. Emmett spread his fingers and added a third, pumping them in and out of my body. Once he decided I was stretched enough he replaced his fingers with his huge cock. He slipped one of Rose's hair ties off his wrist and wrapped it around my cock then pushed it to the base, creating a make shift cock ring. I was panting, my fingers digging trenches into the grass and soil beneath my fingers, whimpering in pain. Emmett start to thrust his hips into mine and I gripped onto his shoulders. He stretched his arms out twining our finger's together and pinning my arms above my head as he pounded into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could thrust to meet his hips. Our thrusts met in the air and the resounding crack sounded like long distant thunder. I was whimpering when he wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered 'hold on'

He stood then and slammed me against the tree we were in. He started to thrust into me even harder, as he licked along my jaw and nibbled down my neck. I was so horny and in need of release that I was a large blob of incoherent sounds and limp limbs. I was too lost between Jasper's gift and Emmett's relentless control to even grasp onto Emmett. I had vamp tears in my eyes and my body was shaking so hard Emmett shook. After Edward and Jasper orgasmed again, Emmett thrust once more slamming his large member into my prostate as he broke the hair band wrapped around my aching cock. I exploded so hard I lost my vision. My back arched up and my head and shoulder's pushed into the tree and it snapped. Emmett stumbled back from the strength of my arch in the middle of his release. My fingers clamped onto his arms, as I roared my release.

Edward and Jasper were quiet as I collapsed against the stump of the tree and Emmett. I was a whimpering mess of still incoherency as Emmett lowered me to the ground, and pulled me to his chest. Only then did I realize that I still trembling, Emmett shook as well.

Emmett held me for half and hour and when I finally had enough coherency to try to stand, it was on very shaky legs, and Emmett had to help me into the house. Edward and Jasper were in the living room, and shared a slightly concerned glace at my still almost incoherent state. I just limbered up the stairs stumbling a few times and into my room, where I laid down on my bed, and Emmett joined me until the girls got home later that day from hunting.


End file.
